


La Dame en Rouge

by Dreambug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Trying my best for a bit of comedy), Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chosen Ones, Curses, Deception, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgive Me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dont know any othe tags that will fit, Identity Reveal, Love Triangles, Love triangle just got harder???, Minor Character(s), Oh wait!, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Secret Identity, The meaning of evil, XD, Yah that's it thanx guys, You vote for the ending!!!, blah blah blah, greed - Freeform, i will make mistakes (please forgive me), watch for clues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreambug/pseuds/Dreambug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a curse. A curse so old many have forgotten. It is a story of beasts, love, magic, a glass slipper, golden thread, twins, a red cloak, a boy so hurt he shuts himself away from the world, a bread loving vigilante, a boy with bad humor, golden hair and a tower. Please follow the story of Marinette who is a normal girl with a secret, Adrien, a innocent boy with a big heart, and Félix, a boy so hurt and full of despair. Help us choose the ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse and Greed of Agreste Men

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hey guys. This is only the prologue. That's why it's so short. ;D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a beginning, and this just so happens to be ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. If you are first time readers, welcome! If not, then you may notice that I deleted all of the previous work I had done, and I am now rewriting it. I really hope you like it, I tried really hard. It is just the prologue, so it is kind of short. Sorry.

Once upon a time there lived a king who loved all things beautiful. That being said, in his kingdom lived only beautiful things. Beautiful people, beautiful furniture, beautiful clothing and beautiful music. The king had riches and power beyond compare, so no one dared correct his attitude.

One night, like many nights the king held a glorious ball. Only the richest and most beautiful people came. Everyone dressed in white and gold, not a single ounce of color was dared to be worn. The music that night was sharp and beautiful, like everything else. The view of the practiced dancing moved about the room would be the talk of many kingdoms around for its sophistication and class. Among these dancing figures there would only be two who held importance. If they would have known what would come to transpire that night, I don’t think they would have come.

The king walked into the room, standing tall and dressed in the finest clothes in the room, which were rumored to have been spun into real gold by a girl in the village. Everyone stopped dancing to stare at the king, women swooned and men turned green with envy. Everyone either wanted to be seen with him or to even be him. His life was so glamorous. Women pushed their ways to the king in graceful manners to seduce him, but his eye had been caught already.

Madeline was her name, who had hair so blonde and soft it was like gold and eyes as green as the grass on a summers day. It was she who spun wool into gold just as pure and beautiful as she. Her father, so pure and proud of his child, bragged about her to get the kings attention. She was truly a sight for sore eyes, but if she spun wool of gold even half as beautiful as she, the king would surely take her as his wife. It would be amazing if she truly could, but she did not know how. It was lucky that a fairy had felt pity for her and agreed to help her, and in return she promised him her first born child, a fair deal for a creature who was made of darkness and corruption.

She walked her way to get a refreshment with the king following suit. The king easily wooed the poor, beautiful woman and they danced the night away in the warmth and glamour of the palace, while outside the walls a terrible storm was brewing, one made of greed and jealousy. Something was bound to happen at some point with the way the king had lived, on a stack of money, power and greed.

That is when it happened. The tall doors, so heavy with its jewels that it takes three men to open one, opened at the power of the storm. Everyone jumped and watched in silence as an old ugly woman dressed in black rags walked in with a single perfect red rose. The king pushed away Madeline, who in turn spilt drink all down her front and ran off to clean up. He did not blink an eye as he approached the woman in his coldness. The old woman looked up at him with big blue eyes and smiled a toothless grin at him. He looked at her in disgust and asked her, why she dared interrupt the party.

As his opposition grew so did the storm. It blew through the doors spraying rain in the room. Her eyes seemed to look into his very soul. She then asked for him to be generous enough to feed her and give her a place to stay in from the storm, and in return she would give him her rose.  
The king looked at her in disbelief. Then he started laughing, at which so did everyone else. He then he spat onto the poor old lady and said that a thing as ugly and old as her could not have entrance into his palace, for only the beautiful was allowed. The hag just smiled at this and asked if he was sure, to which he laughed again.  
The hag frowned and told him that she had hoped he would have hoped that he would have said yes. At his words, she turned into the most beautiful sorceress he had ever seen. Her hair was as red as an apple, and her skin was a lighter red with black dots on her. She looked down at him now, for she towered them all with her impressive height.

The king cowered and begged her not to hurt him. He got onto his knees and begged for her mercy. It was her turn to laugh. Then she said, “I gave you not one, but two chances to correct your mistakes. You chose not to, and if I gave you mercy you would not learn your lesson. You shall be cursed, only mishap will ever happen around you. No longer will you get your way, until a soul purer than life itself can come and save your family’s line, you have until the last petal of this rose falls.” She then gifts him the rose and out of pity a mirror that could see anywhere in the world.

As the years passed the king went into solitude with his pregnant wife, Madeline. Over the years only small incidents occurred. But while his wife grew closer and closer to childbirth he grew anxious with a bad feeling. He would pace about the floors of the palace or watch his wife in secret. He grew into a depressed state. He grew wary of the curse and eventually locked himself in his bedroom quarters alone with the rose. He would turn off all the lights and mutter to himself. The staff would whisper, something about a miraculous, something about a butterfly.

Then the fateful day came, the day the world shook. It was the day the lovely queen went into labor, but she grew sick. Deathly sick. Time stopped then, and the castle grew quiet, the only sound was the patter of feet running on the floor. The king running to his queen. The wife who had made his heart grow, the wife that he had loved. The doors burst open but all he saw were two small babies screaming.

The king watched in horror how the skin would change colors, and hair would grow all over them in a fast manner, the king watched as his two newborn sons grew into monsters, the king watched as all of his servants stopped aging and then too turn into horrific beasts, the king watched as his kingdom grew forgotten by the world.

Gabriel watched as his world fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading all the way through! Please feel free to tell me what you think. Also, I am currently looking for someone to proof read my work. If you are good at this and want to read the chapters before anyone else, feel free to message me.


	2. On hold

Sorry for the inconvenience, but I am currently fixing the story. I'm sorry for not updating, a lot has been going on, but I will try to update it as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it guys. I'll try to post another real soon. I can't promise anything though. LoL!


End file.
